Generally, a wireless communication system is a multiple access wireless system. In a wireless communication system, a base station sends transmission data and/or control information to a UE (User Equipment) through a downlink and receives data and/or control information sent by the UE through an uplink. That is to say, the UE sends the data and/or the control information to the base station through the uplink and receives the transmission data and/or the control information sent by the base station through the downlink. Different types or different formats of base stations are deployed in a network to enhance a performance of the network and increase a coverage of the network, and this network structure is called as a heterogeneous network.
In order to improve a spectrum utilization efficiency of a system, complete or partial spectrum multiplexing may be implemented to configurable uplink and/or downlink spectrum resources of a low-power base station in a network and configurable uplink and/or downlink spectrum resources of a high-power base station in the network. At this time, the low-power base station is configured with identical or partially identical spectrum resources as the high-power base station, so co-channel or co-frequency interference may be generated between downlink channel transmission of the low-power base station and the high-power base station or between uplink channel transmission of the low-power base station and the high-power base station, and the interference may affect reliabilities of downlink channel transmission and uplink channel detection of the low-power base station and the high-power base station.
In the prior art, inter-cell interference in a heterogeneous network scenario is processed by adopting a method of time division multiplexing (TDM) inter cell interference coordination (ICIC) in a standard of LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced). A first base station sets certain subframes at a low transmission power or not to transmit a services (i.e., transmission power of the service is zero), and the above-mentioned subframes are called as ABS (Almost Blank Subframe). A second base station schedules a UE suffering strong interference of the first base station in ABS subframe(s) configured by the first base station for service transmission, so as to ensure a transmission performance of the UE suffering the strong interference. Due to existence of a downlink ABS subframe, an uplink ABS subframe may be derived implicitly according to a sequential relationship of HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request). Therefore, inter-cell uplink interference coordination is implemented by using the implicit uplink ABS subframe.
In the prior art, there is at least the following problem: in the prior art, the uplink ABS subframe may be derived implicitly due to the existence of the downlink ABS subframe, and inter-cell uplink interference is coordinated by using the derived uplink ABS subframe, however, due to uplink data are sent in the uplink ABS subframe sometimes in reporting of RACH (Random Access Channel) or the like, uplink service transmission of a neighboring cell may be still interfered.